scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Voldemort Goes On Blind Date/Transcript
KITCHEN: Natalie: Cute. Whitney: I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this. I hate blind dates. Natalie: Relax, Whit. Besides, what did you do last Friday night? Stayed home and watched Full House? Whitney: Hey, cut it out! James: Yeah, when was the last time you went out with a guy? Whitney: Tuesday. James: Who wasn't your cousin? Whitney: It's been a while. James: Trust me, Whitney, Tom and I go way back. He's great. Natalie: Yeah. James: I haven't seen him since his parents died… Natalie: Oh, yeah. James: ...but I really think you're gonna like him. Whitney: His parents died? Natalie: They were murdered. Matt: Whitney Call, come to dine. It's nice to… to meet you. I uh… I will have her home by nine. DINER: Whitney: So Nellie's, huh? Matt: It's an old favorite. Whitney: I'm glad I dressed up. Jeremy: Welcome to Nellie's Diner, my name is Jeremy, I'm gonna be taking care of you this evening. I love your haircut, sir. Alright, can I get you started with anything to drink? Whitney: Just water for me, thank you. Matt: And I will have a glass of snake milk. Jeremy: We only have Pepsi products. Matt: Root beer is fine. Jeremy: I'll be right back with those. Whitney: So uhm.., where are you from, Tom? Matt: Well, it really depends. I've moved around a lot actually. I once lived on the back of a man's head. Whitney: Yeah, that uh… that housing market is pretty brutal, huh? Matt: Indeed. Whitney: James tells me you're a democrat? Matt: I've formed my own little club, actually. Would you like to meet some of the members? I can send for them. Whitney: Ah. Matt: Oh, it's the wrong arm. Whitney: No, no, no, that's really okay. Don't… don't lick your arm. Matt: Very well. Whitney: Are you carrying a stick, Tom? Matt: Ah yes, I… I call it my lucky stick. I also carry a wand. Whitney: Are you a magician? I love magic tricks. Show me a magic trick! Jeremy: Alright, root beer for you, sir, and water... Matt: Avada kedavra! Sorry, that's the only one I really know. Whitney: That was awesome! Do it again! Matt: Actually, I think we better get going. I already have two strikes against me for trying to kill a little boy. Whitney: Oh Tom, you're so bad. Matt: You don't know the half of it. SIDEWALKS: Matt: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him with. Whitney: Well Tom, I had a really nice time tonight. Matt: You know, I did too. I really feel like I can be myself around you, which is saying a lot. I feel like I have this reputation I have to keep up, and it's really a lot of pressure. Sometimes I think "This isn't me". Whitney: Just let it out, Tom. Matt: It's just, one day I'm in law school, and the next I'm out cursing babies and eating unicorns and… Whitney: Shush. Let's finish this the way we started, Tom. Together. Matt: Oh, oh, Whitney, I uh… it's a little ready for… Whitney: Oh, so sorry, I was just really caught up in the moment. Matt: Well, it's a little bombarding. Whitney: I just really see this going somewhere. Matt: Okay, that's a little too eager for the Dark Lord. Whitney: Come on! Matt: I'm sorry, Whitney, I just… I can't. Whitney: But, but Tom? Matt: Good night. Whitney: Tommy? Whitney: Oh, hey Sevvy. How have you been? Jason: I've moved on, Whitney. It's time you do the same. Whitney: Padfoot? Category:Season 1